Lightsaber Duels in Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Favorite Parody Movies
Here are some favorite lightsaber battles in Paul Young and Paul Young 65's favorite parody movies, used with lots of computer programmes. Cast (For Thomasladdin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Genie *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Cub Rajah *Jerry Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Toy Abu *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sultan (Tanyahontas Mousekewitz) *Justin as John Smith *Tanya Mousekewitz as Pocahontas *Starkiller as Kocoum *Whiff as Thomas (Mollystasia) *Diesel 10 as Rasputin *Molly as Anastasia *Edward as Dimitri *Scrappy Doo as Pooka (The Hero of Notre Dame) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Advenutre) as Tony Toponi *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles (Mad Jack Hood) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs (Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters) *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more (Cartoon Story 1) *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *John Darling as Andy *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis (The Aristotrolls) *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript (For The Final Battle in Thomasladdin) *Baron Dante: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Thomas when they are ignited, only to miss when Thomas dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Baron laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Thomas: Are you afraid to fight me, Mr. Inquisitor? *Baron Dante: Are you calling me Mr. Inquisitor? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Thomas and Baron began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Thomas accidentally hurt Baron by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him. *Courage: Go on, Thomas. Stop him and don't let him win. *Thomas: Okay, Courage, I will. *Emily: Thomas, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonised Baron so hard that he's now even angry! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily, and hang on. (fights with Baron even more) Okay, Baron. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Baron Dante: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Courage my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Courage runs to see Thomas in trouble while fighting Baron) Inquisitive. It seems that you still have your training. But yet you fail to defeat me. *Thomas: Courage, help! *Courage: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Baron prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Baron Dante: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Thomas to run away and break Emily free) Oh no! What's happening? *Thomas: You're changing into someone different. *Baron Dante: Plucky, help! What is this magic?! *Plucky Duck: You fool! Stop him! (Thomas breaks Emily free) *Emily: I'm free! (Baron obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Reflux the Knaaren. Thomas force grabs Reflux, lifts him, and force throws him into Plucky as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Courage force lifts and throws right into the dessert) (For The Duel with Starkiller and Justin in Tanyahontas Mousekewitz) *Justin: All right, let’s go talk to your father. and Tanya embrace and kiss. Starkiller and Whiff are watching *Starkiller: out a huge roar, and activates his two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being yellow in his left hand, and as Tanya gasps when Starkiller attacks Justin, who takes out his purple lightsaber and fights Starkiller, the duel begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash *Tanya Mousekewitz: Starkiller, no! Starkiller! Leave him alone! Gasps Starkiller, stop! loads his gun *Whiff: (v.o.) Both eyes open! shoots, and as Starkiller falls, Tanya gasps *Justin: Whiff! *Whiff: Is he…? *Tanya Mousekewitz: You killed him! (For The Duel of Molly, Edward, and Diesel 10 in Mollystasia) *Diesel 10: So we meet again, Molly. Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years have done to us. You, a beautiful young flower. And me…a rotting corpse. Last seen at a party like this one. Followed by a tragic night on the ice… Remember? Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around! (takes out all four lightsabers, two being light blue, one being black, and one yellow, and as Molly activates his orange lightsaber, Edward arrives and activates his green lightsaber) *Narrator: The three engines lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Edward and Molly attacked boldly, causing the diesel to retreat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Scrappy grabbed Diesel 10's reliquary and broke it apart, using a mighty axe, until Diesel 10 finally faded away. *Edward: We did it, Molly! *Molly: Hooray! Oh, Edward! Edward, you're wonderful! (Edward, Molly, and Scrappy head off back to the palace) (For The Duel with AiAi and MeeMee in The Hero of Notre Dame) *Bernard: (Whispering) I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again. (moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Dissolve forward in time to AiAi and the guards searching for MeeMee. She is disguised, again with Toad as the old man. She sneaks into the church. AiAi sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword) *MeeMee: You! (forces him to the floor and holds him there with the tip of his sword at his chin) *AiAi: Easy, easy-- I just shaved this morning. *MeeMee: Oh, really? You missed a spot. *AiAi: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise. *MeeMee: For what? (As she lets down her guard for a split second, AiAi grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her) *AiAi: That, for example. *MeeMee: You sneaky son of a-- *AiAi: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church. (MeeMee picks up and ignites a light blue lightsaber and places its glowing blade on AiAi's light blue lightsaber) *MeeMee: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? (AiAi and MeeMee move around and fight with their lightsabers swinging and clashing as the air hums and sparks fly) *AiAi: (during the fight) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man! *MeeMee: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. *AiAi: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? *MeeMee: (during the fight) No. This is. En garde! *AiAi: Touche! (continues to fight MeeMee, and avoids Toad, who nearly butts him and MeeMee in the chests) I didn't know you had a kid. *MeeMee: Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. (The fighting has subsided) *AiAi: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm AiAi. It means "sun god." And you are? *MeeMee: Well, I'm MeeMee, and is this an interrogation? *AiAi: And I believe this is called an introduction. And that name you said, is beautiful. Much better than AiAi, anyway. (As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Diesel and guards approaching) *Devious Diesel: Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her. (AiAi still has his back to Diesel) *AiAi: (Whispering to MeeMee) Claim sanctuary. (She looks at him oddly) Say it! *MeeMee: You tricked me! *Devious Diesel: I'm waiting, Captain. *AiAi: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. (For The Duel with AiAi and Bernard in The Hero of Notre Dame) *Bernard: Hurry! You must go! (MeeMee swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Bernard climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, AiAi appears) *AiAi: Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? (Bernard gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing.) Whoa, whoa! Easy! *Bernard: (grabs two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being orange in his left hand) No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out! *AiAi: Wait! All I wanted was to-- *Bernard: Go! *AiAi: I mean her no harm! *Bernard: Go! (swings his lightsabers at AiAi, who backs off down the stairs, and finally draws his lightsaber and swings, battling with Bernard until Bernard has pointed his swords against AiAi, who is now on the floor.) *AiAi: You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that? (No response) Will you? *Bernard: If you go. Now! *AiAi: I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please? (We cut to a longer shot to reveal that Bernard has been holding AiAi several feet off the floor. Bernard switches off his lightsabers and sets AiAi down. AiAi switches off his lightsaber and starts to leave, then turns to say something) Oh. And one more thing. Tell MeeMee she's very lucky. *Bernard: Why? *AiAi: To have a friend like you. (departs as Bernard returns to his room and the gargoyles) (For The Final Battle in The Hero of Notre Dame) *Bernard: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! (The crowd cheers. Diesel is not pleased) *Devious Diesel: Captain! Seize the cathedral! (Back to the top, Bernard has brought the still unconscious MeeMee into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed) *Bernard: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. (leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants. AiAi grabs S.C.Ruffey around the neck from inside the cage) *AiAi: Alone at last! (bonks the guard on the head, and as S.C.Ruffey falls to the ground, AiAi grabs the keys to the lock. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. AiAi unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.) *AiAi: Citizens of Paris! Diesel has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it? *Crowd: No!!! (As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door) *Duck: I think the cavalry's here! *Bernard: (Sees AiAi) Hey! It's AiAi! (The crowds continue to fight. Bernard continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Oliver drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head) *Oliver: Sorry. Sorry. (Duck throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Diesel is supervising the guards at the door) *Guard: Harder! (As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free.) *Grandpa Fletcher: I'm free! I'm free! Whoops! (steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer") Dang it. (A grappling hook reaches Bernard, who grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building and fall down, yelling 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' and splash into the sea. Meanwhile, Oliver and Duck are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire) *Oliver: Ready...aim...fire! (The two engnes push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits) Are you sure that's how it works? (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers) *Duck: Works for me! (More fighting. Once again, The Spiteful Breakvan gets defeated by AiAi, and ends up landing behind Cyril) *AiAi: Achilles! Sit! *Cyril Proudbottom: Yes, sir. (obeys. Cut to Lady, sending the birds to attack, ala "The Wizard of Oz.") *Lady: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! (laughs as the guards continue to work on the door) *Guard: Put your backs into it! (Meanwhile, Oliver is using Duck as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Bernard attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards, upon battering the door, run, only to leave Diesel, who manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon runs up to him) *Stu Pickles: Diesel, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! (Diesel shoves Stu to the ground) *Devious Diesel: Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. (closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Bernard bursts into the bedroom jubilantly) *Bernard: We've done it, MeeMee! We've beaten them back! Come and see! Oh dear. Poor MeeMee. She's still asleep. (Diesel enters and touches Bernard on his hump. Just as Diesel grabs a pistol gun and aims at Bernard, who sees the gun and kicks it, the mouse grabs the gun, and points it right at Diesel) *Devious Diesel: Now, now, listen to me, Bernard. *Bernard: No! You listen. All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. Now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! (puts the gun onto his belt with his two lightsabers) *MeeMee: Bernard, I'm alive! (grabs Bernard's hand, and as they both run, Diesel grabs a red lightsaber, ignites it, and pursues the two heroes, only to find no-one there) I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. *Bernard: (alarmed) What!?! *Diesel: Now I shall do what I should have made,... for 20 years ago! (tries to hit Bernard and MeeMee, only to miss before he hops onto a garogyle, that cracks, and comes alive, and roars) Uh-oh. (lets out a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (falls into the pit and is gone) *AiAi: (arrives with Duck, Oliver, and Lady) You've done it, Mr. Bernard. *Filburt: Three cheers for Mr. Bernard!! (For The Archery Tournament Duel in Mad Jack Hood) *Snuk: Now, Flash, tell my pal to kiss Sailor Moon, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Snuk, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Paxton) Why, you! *Flash Dashing: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Jack, Snuk tosses Jack two lightsabers, one light blue, and the other light green, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Snuk, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Jack, fighting well, sees Flash activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Flash's hand, making him flee and hide) Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Fifi La Fume: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Fifi pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Sailor Moon: Help! Jack, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Sailor Moon, until Jack swings on a rope, and rescues Sailor Moon when they both land on top of the chair) *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon, my love, will you marry me? *Sailoy Moon: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Jack when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Jack, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Jack, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Flash Dashing: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Jack and Sailor Moon push the guards aside) *Mad Jack: And for our honeymoon, London... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Normandy... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Moscow, Russia... *Sailor Moon: Why not? (giggles) *Snuk: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Fifi cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Snuk opens the throttle of General No. 3, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender and a coach, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Snuk: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Mad Jack, with his two lightsabers, and Smudger, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Smudger to be sent flying backwards) *Mad Jack: We'll have six children. *Sailor Moon: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Lube fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into Lube, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Tom forcing to be the fireman) *Smudger: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Snuk, who drives the engine toward Merlock, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Snuk grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Paxton finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) (For The Church Duel in Mad Jack Hood) *James: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Paxton: Howdy, James. (organ stops playing with Croc's Father looking shocked with his engine driver hat falling off his head and back on again and his mouth dropping with his pipe falling out of his mouth and back in again with his eyes opened wide) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Croc's Dad: (angry) What does that big bully want here? *Croc's Mom: Hey, Father, shh. *Paxton: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *James: Now, just a minute, Paxton. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Paxton: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Flash Dashing. Every little bit helps. *Croc's Mom: Oh, you put that back! *Paxton: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Croc's Mother? *James: You thievin' scoundrel! *Paxton: Now, take it easy, James. I'm just doin' my duty. *James: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Flash Dashing?!! *Paxton: Listen, James. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *James: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Merlock right out of his church) *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out! *Paxton: Ooh. *Croc's Mother: (as James takes out and ignites a purple lightsaber before Paxton takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *James: You want taxes?! (battles Paxton) I'll, give you... taxes! *Paxton: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Croc's Father: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, James! (the battle goes on until James finally slices James's hand with lightsaber in it off before James screams in Luke Skywalker's voice) *Paxton: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around James's neck and drags him off) *Croc's Mother: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Croc's Father: Oh, there, there, honey. *Tiger: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. (For The Final Battle in Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters) *Mrs. Brisby: (yawns and walks with the heroes to the kitchen to start cooking until the characters gasp when they see Witch Hazel) Oh my. It's a hag. And I think I know who she might be. I think she's my stepmother. *Greg Page: Hey! You're right. Let's get her. (activates his two lightsabers and runs forward) *Anthony Fields and Baby Herman: (activate their lightsabers and charge) Charge! *Murray Cook, Fred Flintstone, and Barney Rubble: Come at us, Scylla! (activate their lightsabers) *Jeff Fatt: (activates his lightsaber) You'll never take her alive! *Witch Hazel: (takes out his four lightsaber and starts to fight with them) *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, the warriors began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. The heroes attacked boldly, causing the wicked witch to retreat. The shining blades swung and clashed in time and in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, the characters slashed Witch Hazel, driving the evil witch to her knees. *Witch Hazel: (plummets off a cliff) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Mrs. Brisby: You've done it. (the animals cheer as well) (For Spongebob and Patrick Fighting in Cartoon Story) *Spongebob: Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident? (sees Patrick appear over the edge of the sun roof as the plumber jumps down) Patrick? Patrick? You're alive? This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Roo will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy? *Patrick: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. *Spongebob: Oh. Oh, that's good. *Patrick: But we're not on my planet, are we? *Spongebob: No. (as Patrick lunges at Spongebob, the two characters fly off the seat and out the open side door of the van. OK! Come on! You want a piece of me?! (Spongebob and Patrick light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Spongebob finally force throws Patrick against a wall) Owwwww!!! *Penelope Pitstop: Next stop... *John Darling: KFC! Yeah!!! (the car drives off) *Spongebob: (gasps) John!?! (runs in the direction of the van, only to see it drive out of sight, leaving Spongebob and Patrick stranded. (Spongebob whips around, his expression changing from panic to seething anger. He charges at Patrick) (For The Duel with Bluto fighting Tony and Fievel in The Aristotrolls) *Tony Toponi: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Fievel. Filly? Fievel! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Over here, buddy. *Tony Toponi: Oh, there you are, Fievel. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Look, Tony. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Tony Toponi: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Fievel Mousekewitz: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Tony Toponi: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Fievel obeys) No, that's mess call. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Made a mess of it, huh? *Tony Toponi: You can be replaced, you know. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Okay, let's charge. *Tony Toponi: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Scrappy charge toward Bluto chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the dogs, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As Bluto's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *Bluto: I think I've lost them. *Tony Toponi: Surprise, Bluto. *Bluto: Oh no! Not the dogs again! (lands in the field after the mice kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (grows two more arms, grabs four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, and hops into the truck and fights the mice, who fight their lightsabers, with Tony's two being blue and white, and Fievel's two being orange and black, when the two mice ignite their lightsabers, only for them to land on a windmill, and take Bluto's hat and umbrella with them. Bluto hops onto the car, turns off his lightsabers as well Tony and Fievel, and laughs evilly and travels past the basket as a storm, that is approaching, bursts out thunder and rain) (For The Final Battle with Bluto in The Aristotrolls) *(as the heroes arrive at the farm, Bluto locks Hugolina and the kids up) *Bluto: Now, little pesky pets. You will travel by first class, all the way to Timbuktu, for you'll doubtfully come back. Oh, who could that be? (opens the door) Uh-oh. *Hugo and the gang: Charge! (activate all their lightsabers while Bluto grows two more arms and activates his four lightsabers as the fight begins) *Hugo: That power will only consume you. *Bluto: Good. Feel your anger running through you. Your feelings for the others have made you weak. Surrender or be destroyed. *Hugo: You'll have to stop us this time. *Hooded Claw: No! Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Jerry: Yeah, yeah. Miss me a while you did. (the heroes laugh) *Baloo: Let's break his hand apart and see who he really is. (Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, causing Bluto's green lightsaber to land in Hugo's hand, when he grabs, and now has his two lightsabers, such as his light blue in his right hand, and Bluto's green one in his left hand) *Bagheera: Alright, he's a blooming butler he is. *Bluto: You will never be more than an echo. Hate is your ally. *Hugo: Well, you may have been a proud butler once, but now you are just a sneeky crooked no good butler. (fights Bluto so fast that he continues to help his friends duel with Bluto until Blue grabs a key and runs up to the trunk) *Tom: You there, punch and blow. *Blue: This should work. (frees Hugolina and the kids, who escape) *Boots: Look behind you, pal. (Bluto looks back and gasps and deactivates all his lightsabers as Hugo deactivates his lightsabers and puts them on his belt and force throws Bluto into the trunk, which closes on him) *Bluto: H-huh?! No sign of the pets. Wait a minute, they're gone!! Oh no! Not me! (lands in the trunk and gets thrown out into the truck, that picks it up and moves it away) *Everyone: Yeah! We've done it. (switches off all their lightsabers) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs